Helada
by The Girl Without Name
Summary: Ran se cansa de el afán detectivesco de Shinichi. ¿Que podrá hacer él? Ran POV one-shot


Me sentía helada. Si, esa era la palabra. Helada. Llevaba como unas tres horas esperando en ese condenado parque y él seguía en uno de sus casos. "¡Ran, espérame que lo resuelvo en nada, no te preocupes!" ¡Y un cuerno! Siempre lo mismo. Sus casos y luego yo... ¡si no era que Sherlock Holmes o otras cosas iban antes que yo! No sabía por qué le esperaba. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo sabía. Ese estúpido detective, ese estúpido detective que le había robado el corazón.

Pasó otra hora más, pero no pensaba abandonar la espera. Aquellas tres horas ciertamente me habían servido para pensar. Pensar en que iba a hacer cuando viniera, si lo regañaría, si lo besaría… ¡eso es estúpido Ran! Me dije desdeñosa. Pero poco a poco me albergaba una sensación de pesadez, como si mi cuerpo pesara tres veces más de lo normal. Sentía veneno. Si, veneno en mi cuerpo. Recorriendo mis venas y dando punzadas a mi corazón. Odio. ¿Por qué eres así Shinichi? ¿Por qué me dejas siempre tirada?

Los niños que jugaban con los toboganes y los columpios se fueron marchando a sus casas junto a sus madres y abuelas. Me senté en el columpio y me zarandee levemente, intentando contener mis lágrimas. Cada vez tenía más frío, puesto que era invierno y probablemente pasábamos ya de bajo cero. Unos pequeños copos de nieve flotaban en el ambiente, pero sin llegar a posarse en el suelo. Si la cosa seguía así, mañana estaría todo nevado.

De repente, alguien apareció en el parque. Venia corriendo y estaba completamente sudado. Era él, por supuesto. Me quedé inmóvil mientras él se acercaba.

¡Ran! ¡Ran!

¿Sí? –Dije indiferentemente.

Cómo que… ¡llevo horas buscándote!

Probablemente yo llevo MÁS esperándote.

Pensé que te habías marchado.

Y yo.

¿Entonces qué hacías aquí?

No lo sé.

Y dicho esto me levanté a duras penas. Como había estado tanto tiempo expuesta al frío, la nieve y la humedad me tambaleé un poco, pero eso no me impidió seguir hacia delante. Shinichi se quedó allí, quieto. Seguí andando hasta mi casa, donde me encontré que mi padre había salido de copas. Ya, normal.

Me fui directamente a dormir, sin lavarme la cara, sin comer, sin ni siquiera sacarme la ropa de calle. Me tumbe en la cama y contemplé el techo sintiéndome culpable. No tenía por qué comportarme así. Podría haberlo recibido con una sonrisa y dejar que me acompañara. No, no podía, para que engañarme. Sentía que tenía derecho, derecho a odiarlo por esta vez y no verlo nunca más. ¡No tenía por qué ser siempre el ángel! ¡Podía enfadarme, ser maleducada y contestar cuanto quisiera!

Al levantarme por la mañana noté algo diferente en mí. A parte de que nunca había estado tan despojada de mi pulcra apariencia, me sentía cambiada, quizás un poco más libre. Hoy sinceramente no tenía ganas de ir al instituto y adoptar mi aptitud buena y cariñosa. No, hoy no iba a ir al instituto. Así que me fui a la cocina con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y me preparé el desayuno, me lo comí y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya pasaba una hora desde que me tendría que haber presentado ahí.

Las horas fueron pasando, y yo me distraía mirando la televisión sentada en el sillón de mi padre. Todavía sentía un poco de resentimiento por lo de la noche anterior y por no estar asistiendo a clase, pero lo arrinconé en el fondo de mi cabeza para no pensar en ello.

Cuando debía ser ya la hora del recreo alguien llamó a la puerta de la agencia. ¿Qué hago? Pensé. Si contestaba me arriesgaba a que me descubrieran, pero no entendía quien podía ser a esas horas. Al final respondí.

Agencia del detective privado Kogoro Mouri ¿con quién hablo?

¡Ran! –Se escuchó decir desde el otro lado del telefonillo

¿Shinichi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me he escapado del instituto para buscarte.

Pues estoy aquí.

¿Estás enferma?

No –¡Mierda Ran! Pensé- Quiero decir que… sí, tengo un constipado terrible.

No sabes mentir Ran, voy a subir.

¿Qué? No lo hagas, no hace falta, Sonoko me traerá los deberes para mañana.

No te traigo deberes

Entonces vete

¡Si hombre!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y tenía que prepararme. Empecé a sacar mantas y medicamentos, pero luego me dije, ¿y qué más? Puedo sacar yo solita a ese detectibucho creído de casa. Lo esperé con la puerta abierta hasta que hizo acto de presencia enfundado en su traje del instituto.

Bueno, ¿qué quieres? –dije lo más desagradable que supe, aunque todavía sonó como una petición demasiado amable.

¿Puedo pasar?

Creo que será una visita breve así que me lo puedes contar aquí. –Así se hace Ran, me dije.

¿Te ocurre algo?

No, solo estoy un poco _fría_

Ran por favor perdóname, no pude evitarlo

Ya

¿Cómo que ya? ¿Porque estas así conmigo?

¿Así cómo?

¡Borde!

¡Ha ha ha! ¿Borde? Tengo todo el derecho a quejarme de ti, ¡engreído sinvergüenza! ¡Si te cuesta tan poco olvidarme cuando hay algún asesinato por ahí no creo que te sea muy difícil olvidarme ahora! ¿Qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo cuando se cometen tantas injusticias en el mundo, Superman? No se requieren tus servicios, mal amigo, vete a donde te necesiten

Y dicho esto lo empujé lo más fuerte que pude y salí corriendo escaleras para abajo. Solo escuché que la puerta del piso se cerraba con un portazo y que empezaba a correr detrás de mí, por lo que corrí todavía más.

Me sentía un poco aturdida. ¿Qué hacia corriendo? ¿Por qué lo había insultado? ¡Me estaba comportando como una tonta! Pero ya era demasiado tarde para tirarse atrás, por lo que seguí corriendo hasta llegar a las afueras, a un pequeño parque, justo donde había la noche anterior durante tanto tiempo. Que irónico, pensé. Shinichi no tardaría en llegar, por lo que me senté en el columpio.

Shinichi llegó jadeando, otra vez. Si no fuera de día diría que eso ya lo había vivido. Se me acercó un poco vacilante y me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

Shinichi lo…

Shhh…

¿Shinichi?

Tienes razón, no sé porque te deje aquí

No pasa…

¡No intentes ser amable conmigo Ran! Sé lo que piensas y tienes toda la razón

Vaya, hemos cambiado los papeles –dije un poco más animada.

Eres demasiado buena conmigo, y dime, ¿por qué no has venido hoy al instituto?

No me apetecía…

¿Qué?

Lo que oyes, no tenía ganas de ir, no quería y no pretendía pasarme la mañana ahí

Vaya, estoy…

…¿confuso?

¡Más bien sorprendido! No creí que nunca fueras a saltarte el instituto, tu eres un…

Ángel, si, pero estaba cabreada

¿Y lo sigues estando?

Depende

¿De qué?

De ti

¿Así? Pues por mi puedes borrar esa carita de…

¿Puedes dejar de tratarme como a una niña?

¡Ran escúchame! ¿Sé que estás enfadada por que ayer te dejé tirada por uno de mis casos pero siempre ha sido así, porque ahora te sientes tan mal?

Es que he estado pensado… ya sé que es una tontería, ¿pero yo no te importo verdad?

Ya esta, ya lo había soltado. Ahora todo había terminado. Lo miré con ojos vidriosos, habiendo expulsado ya todo el rencor de mí. Él, con la cabeza baja ocultándome su mirada se me acercó por delante quedándose a mi altura, y de repente me besó

¡Shinichi!

Ran, claro que me importas, lo eres todo para mí, no puedo vivir sin ti.

Si que puedes

Ya, pero no quiero

Y así empezamos nuestra relación, por increíble que parezca.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama


End file.
